One Hundred Worlds
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: You can paint a picture with a thousand words, but in a thousand words you can create one hundred worlds.
1. Name Sake

A/N: Hello, all! This is my little collection here, where I will be posting all of the shorts and snippets for MLP:FIM. If any of them should be expanded into a larger, more expansive story, please let me know!

* * *

Applejack is hardwork, honesty, and a warm summer day embody in reality. She smiles and the sun shines, she laughs and the wind blows, she speaks and it is like the birds singing high up in the oak tree.

To say that she is her element, it is easy.

To say that her element is reality, it is harder.

You see, Applejack is honest and that is what makes her strong. It is also what makes her weak, because she is far, far too honest and far too loyal and her own needs they come third, fourth, fifth, last. Always and always last.

It is apple picking season and she is last once more. Her brother, he is sick. Too sick to leave the bed, to leave the house, and there is no one else that can collect those apples. It is their biggest crop too, enough to keep the family afloat for the long months between harvests.

So she smiles and nods and_, of course I can do it, Granny, don't be so silly_.

Because loyalty to her family, that runs deep. It makes the way her vision blur worth it, and it makes the ache that runs deeply through her legs and hooves and up, up, up into her spine.

Deeper than that though, is fear. Fear that they will finally lose everything. Their home, their name, their very creed. They cannot be the Apple family without their apples, and they cannot have their apples without a farm, and they cannot have their farm without their apples.

So Applejack bucks and her hooves strike bark once more.

All she can think about is bright lights and her name up in stars, except it is the name of her cousins and aunts and uncles there and not her own, not the name of her mother or her father or her brother or granny. Certainly not her own name.

Bucks again, and those bright red apples fall to the ground.

They are her only name sake, and her name sake is honesty.


	2. Fall

A/N: This one probably should have been my starting shot. I'm actually rather happy with this little snippet, and hope that you all are too.

* * *

She is flying, but she is not going up or over or out. Instead, Fluttershy is going down, down, down, towards the hard ground of Equestria.

Her wings are not working.

Frozen.

Immovable.

The wind rushes through Fluttershy's mane, twisting it like barbed branches or hooked claws. She screams, but who can blame her?

Falling from the sky, from the school, from the only home that she has ever known.

Fluttershy's wings are not working - so it is a good thing that Rainbow Dash's are.


	3. Fly

A/N: A partner snippet to Fall, and I'm equally as happy with how this one turned out. I just adore the friendship between these two ponies.

* * *

There is something wrong with her wings.

That is all that races through Rainbow Dash's mind, as her wings turn leaden. Dark grey creeps over them but she does not scream, cannot scream, is too terrified to scream.

Her wings are her life after all. They are what makes her who she is, what makes her fast and brave and couragous.

Without them, Rainbow Dash would be nothing, have nothing, known for nothing. And that thought scares her almost more than the idea of plummeting far, far towards the hard ground of Equestria.

There is something wrong with her wings - and for the first time in a very long time, Fluttershy has a reason to fly.


	4. Failed

A/N: This is a little more serious then the other ones, and again, I rather like it. Hope to get some reviews soon! c:

* * *

"No. No and no and no again!" Twilight Sparkle ran in front of Rainbow Dash, stomping her hoof down on the rocky ground.

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything, just lowered her head and brushed past the purple mare. Her back leg drug the ground with each step, the wound on her hock still damp with blood.

Again, Twilight Sparkle ran in front of Rainbow Dash. She spread her legs, trying to make herself an immovable object in the pegasus' path. "Stop it! You can't do this, Rainbow Dash! It isn't worth it, we can find another way through."

The mare shakes her head, tangled rainbow locks falling into her eyes. "There isn't any other way through, Twilight. You know that."

"Please," said Twilight, and she was practically begging her friend now. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, spilled out and down her face, through the dirty fur. "You're all I have left, Dash. Don't leave me too."

And for a moment, there was a hint of hesitation on Rainbow Dash's face. Then she shook her head and it was all seriousness again, as she once more plunged towards the wall of shadow before her.

"I'll see you later, Twilight," she called over her shoulder. "Make sure that you beat them for me."

And then she was gone, engulfed in darkness, and Twilight Sparkle knew that, once again, she had failed her friends.


	5. Living Nightmare

A/N: Here's another little snippet-ma-bob, and I do hope you all are enjoying them. c:

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Spike," soothes Twilight Sparkle, running a hoof along the small dragons spine.

The young dragon shakes his head, pressing closer to Twilight Sparkle. Spike's hands curl, small nails grabbing a hold of her coat. It tugs and stings and burns a little, but his mentor doesn't move away.

Just deals with it, because she has had nightmares too and the kind that takes place in reality are the worst kind there are. Those don't disappear when you wake up, after all.

You're already awake.

You can't get away.

You are stuck there.

"It's not," whimpers Spike, trying to cling to the only solid thing around him. "They were so loud! And mean!"

Twilight Sparkle just shushes him, because she knows full well how nasty her parents can be, how loud their arguements can get, and it is very hard to ignore them when you are young and innocent.

Thankfully, that is exactly what Spike is and, despite being upset and scared, he is asleep in moments.


	6. Strangers

A/N: So, this is one of those stories where I'm considering maybe making it longer. Let me know what you all think?

* * *

They were gone, all of them. Every pony that had ever shared the bustling town with Rarity, just vanished.

The mare who ran the local salon, despite having such outrageous red hair herself. All curls and kinks and sticking up to the sides, like it had never once seen a brush.

That earth colored pony that walked the streets each day, with his dark green bag slung over his shoulder as he delivered the paper. Always smiling and talking, that mustache of his moving with each word.

There was a mare who lived just beside her, actually. She talked very loud, with a thick accent, like she was from far, far away. Her mane was thick and braided and blue, which clashed horribly with her neon green fur.

They were all gone, and Rarity was just now realizing that they had never exchanged names. In fact, they had never even spoken to each other.

Rarity had always considered them less then she was, and now they were gone.

Of course, it wasn't just them. Her friends had vanished too, but for some reason, the loss was less. Maybe it was because she had known them better? Because she knew they, at least, would want her to be strong and carry on, tracking through the rubble that had one been Ponyville?

Perhaps.

Perhaps not.

All that Rarity knew right then was that she was alone and she desperately, desperately, desperately, wanted one of those nameless faces to stop and smile at her.


	7. Survive

A/N: And here was have another snippet, and still no reviews. Sigh. Perhaps this chapter will gain one?

* * *

Once upon a time, the land was in ruins. It was many, many, many centuries after the reign of Celestia. Many more after even her young sister, the Princess Luna, had ruled over Equestria. What had once been, Equestria.

You see, here, now, in this present once upon a time, there is little left of the once grand kingdom. The Great War, followed by the Marsh Battles and the Gryphallo Alliegance, it had left the lands as nothing but ash and barren grounds.

It is here that we start our story.

Here, in the fallen city of Ponyville, that we find our Legend.

She is brave, this mare. All alone in the world, one of the very last of her kind. Yet still, she trudges on. Her hooves beat against the cracked asphalt, the sun against her back, the wind pounding her face and slicing through her ratty, blonde mane.

She is legend.

She is Derpy Hooves.

She walks alone, surviving only because it is what she has always done.

Survive, even as the other ponies called her names. Mocked her and laughed at her and whispered as she walked past, flew past, soared past.

Survive, even as those whispers about her turned into whispers as war. Then, as they became louder then whispers. Screams, even.

Survive, as Ponyville was attacked. As the ponies that she had grown up with were killed, one by one by lonely one. As fire raged through their homes and shadows, moving shadows, stormed their streets.

It is after all of that, though, that this story takes place. Miles and years and storms and wars later. It is a story of hardships and battles and pain, where all that our little Legend can do is keep

on

surviving.


	8. Time

A/N: Thank you, to SpawnOfChtulu for being my first reviewer! Got a special prompt, pairing, character, or scene you want written for?

Also, this turned out...differently from what I originally planned. I have to say, I like this version better.

* * *

Nine hundred seconds.

Fifteen minutes.

A quarter of an hour.

That's all the time she has, so she has to make it count.

At exactly twelve o' clock, noon, there would be no more time. The hands on the clock will freeze, the mail-ponies take off, the roads close.

There would be no turning back or backing down and maybe Fluttershy really should think twice?

She shakes her head, light pink mane fluttering into her eyes. Gives an annoyed puff to blow it away, because of course she can't turn back. She's come too far, done too much, saved too many.

Going back would make her a coward, and she's far from that any more. More than that though, Fluttershy knows that if she goes back, ponies will die.

So she stays and the time passes and she only has seven hundred and twenty seconds, twelve minutes, left to write her letters and say her good byes.

After all, this is war. She has to make every second count.


	9. Grey

A/N: This was more of an experimentation on style, then anything else. I thought it was really fun to write, actually. Hopefully, you all do too. c:

As always, let me know!

* * *

The funny thing about black and white, is that you mix it together and get grey. And it doesn't matter how much white you try and put back in, you're never going to get anything but grey. It will always be the same

boring

old

faded

thing.

When you grow up in a grey house, under grey skies, in a grey town, that's all you know. It's normal.

You're normal.

Then, you find a spark of white and things are different

new

exciting

and

interesting.

You think, maybe I can be that way too! Maybe I can be less grey!

So you try and be more white, more black, more rainbow, but you can never quite get there. You're always something less. Just a little off.

A shade too light.

A shade too dark.

Just not right.

People notice. Talk. Don't understand that you grew up in a grey world, surrounded by grey people, doing grey things. They don't understand that they should love their light and bright and white, white, white world!

They don't understand why you do.

Then again, they don't really understand that you're still grey.

Pinky Pie.

Pinkamena Diane Pie.

The daughter of rock farmers. A grey pony trying just a little too hard, always too hard, to be a little

bit

more

white.


	10. Fret

A/N: This is dedicated to SpawnOfCthulu, who requested something of Zecora. It's a little foray into my head canons of both Zecora and the zebra race as a whole. Should I flesh it out? Do I need to make everything she says rhyme?

* * *

_No need to fret, I am no threat_.

It was those words that started and ended her journey, from the far lands and now into the depths of Equestria. Into Ponyville. Into the Everfree Forest, just on the edge of humanity.

_Just look in my eyes, there is no reason to hide._

She wears the same cloak that he did, the strange stallion that came into her home. Not because she likes it, but as a reminder. Zecora will never forget the red mane and green eyes that stared at her, watched her, stalked her.

_I am a friend, please don't pretend. _

When she smiles, they run. Those silly little ponies. As though she is the danger, the one to be feared. As though the zebras care for violance.

_Just let me in, so that the fun may begin._

Zecora smiles, and it is sharp and biting. Ponies run. She doesn't move, just watches, searching for the stallion that destroyed her home.


	11. Stars

A/N: Next chapter!~ :D

First, I'd like to thank SpawnOfChtulu for all of her fabulous reviews. c:

Next, I would like to remind everyone that I do accept requests. Characters, pairings, prompts, songs, or scenes. Just let me know what you want to see! ^.^

* * *

The stars are alive, and they are powerful. This is a fact that few know, and even fewer speak of.

In Equestria, there are but two Gods. Goddesses, really, who raise the sun and the moon and live eternal lives. They are peaceful things, who strive only to protect their country and the ponies that live there.

Celestia; who is of the sun and the light and the forever love of a mother.

Luna; who is of the moon and the darkness and the fierce protection of a mother.

They have raised the land since it was given to them, many

many

many

years ago.

But it was not always theirs and it was not always peaceful, for the stars are alive and they do not want to be our friends.


	12. Joke

A/N: This is just something small that I was thinking about, and thought you all might enjoy too.

* * *

"What is it?" hisses the creature, small and slender and dark. It curls around the plant, what with its dark leaves and blue flowers and intoxicating smell.

Discord runs one clawed hand down his pets back, eyeing both it and the plant as it speaks. "It is a great creation, little one. Something new to bring the world - chaos."

"Yes, yes, yes," hisses the creature again, ecstatic at the joy it hears in its masters voice. "Chaos! Life!"

"Yes, life," echoes Discord, and he scoops the small being up in his arms. It slithers and writhes in his grasp. "And this bit of life needs a name. Something to make those ponies understand it. Something...ironic."

The little creature looks up at him with those wide eyes, and in its rasp of a voice says, "joke."

The corners of discords lips curl up, revealing sharp teeth and rotted gums. "Yes, yes, that is a perfect name little one. A joke, for all those who come across it. A...poison joke."


	13. Nebula Nocturne

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lankore, who came in Third Place in my ever on going challenge! c: As always, if wanted, I will take requests!

* * *

There's a place just to the South of Ponyville, where the Ever Free Forest grows thin and small and slender, and you can almost see through to the other side. This patch of forest has no name, but the land beyond it does.

Night Valley.

Most ponies do not know what's in it, and most ponies do not care to find out.

If you are one of the rare few who do, all you need to do is go there. Peer through the bushes and you will see empty blackness, nothing but the sheer expanse of suffocating night. There are no stars, no moon, not a single glimmer of light.

There is noise though, gentle and soft. Occasionally, it sounds like words, muttered through a blanket. Other times, it is just a sound, like a bird warbling or water rushing over rocks.

In reality, it is a mare.

It is Nebula Nocturne.

It is nothing shy of a mistake and a curse and daughter that is trying to break free of her mother's reign and failing

failing

falling

down.


	14. Stella

A/N: This story is dedicated to Celia, who came in Second Place in my ever on going contest! I do hope that I've done well with her character and capturing it in just a few small words. c:

* * *

"That isn't right," mutters Stella, and she narrows her dark blue eyes up at the sky.

It looks normal, at first glance. Dark and wide and calm, with those bright white lights scattered about that she has always loved. The night sky is peaceful, as it always is.

Except it isn't, at a second glance, because those bright lights don't match up to the marks on her paper. Something is different about the constellations, the order wrong and messed up and just not right at all.

Orion should be right there, but it isn't.

Instead, Mare Minor is there.

And it shouldn't be.

Stella's books say as much, and so does her mother and Luna is always right when it comes to things that revolve around the night.

Always.

Except, this time, the stars say otherwise.


	15. Lightning Flash

A/N: This story is dedicated to Celia, who came in first place for a round of Equestria: A Contest! :D

* * *

"Rainbow Dash?" breaths the young mare, and there is nothing short of surprise in her voice.

The other mare grins, and it is cocky and sure. She shakes her head and looks so happy, all bright eyes and bright colors and bright future. "Hey, sis! I know it's been a while, but I was in the neighborhood and figured I would stop by."

Lightning Flash doesn't say anything, just stands there in her doorway and, yes, that is most certainly her younger sister there.

Happy.

Like nothing has changed.

Like they are still close

close

closer then anyone else in the world, because they understood and knew each other.

"Lightning Flash?" questions Rainbow Dash, the grin faltering slightly.

And, for a moment, Lightning Flash debates on just closing the door. Closing the door and blocking out her twin, like her twin had done so many years ago.

Instead, she opens it wider and does her best to smile. "It's been a really long time. How are you?"

So Rainbow Dash comes in and talks and laughs and it is like old times, except they are in Ponyville and not Cloudsdale, and that single fact makes all of the difference.


	16. Savior

A/N: This is written for Lankore, who requested a few snippets for her two characters, Burning Heart and Spines. This is only the first of several, so stay tuned!

* * *

She is falling and cannot stop.

The chasm looms beneath her, and it is never ending. There is no light, only the sheer darkness that seems to invade all of Fluttershy's dreams as of late, hunting her down and promising that she will always be alone.

The young pegasus screams, struggling once more to free herself from the vines that are wrapped around her wings, trapping her. Wind rushes through her ears and the sun vanishes from sight.

She is going to die, realizes the young mare, all because of a silly little dare.

Except, suddenly, Fluttershy isn't falling. Strong, red arms have rapped around her and she tilts her head up - looking into the familiar eyes of Burning Heart and the large wings that shouldn't be there.


	17. Model

A/N: This is just one of those little ideas that slams into me and I have to write down, right then and there. It's definately an idea that I'm going to expand on, as well. Maybe into a longer one shot? Definately going to be a few other snippets though!

* * *

"I don't know about this," mutters Rainbow Dash, casting the other mare an annoyed look.

Rarity just tuts around her mouthful of pins, shaking her head at her friend.

"Everypony's going to stare at me," continues Rainbow Dash, like Rarity had actually said something to her. "And not because I'm doing something cool, either!"

A light purple glow resonates around a piece of fabric, which is sleek and soft and a too light shade of yellow for Rainbow Dash's taste, and holds it in place over her flanks as Rarity begins to pin it in place.

"No, they will be looking at you because you're a lady!" assures Rarity, the moment she slips the last pin into the fabric. "And a beautiful one at that!"

Stubbornly, Rainbow Dash snorts and turns her head to the side, trying hard not to blush. "More like they'll be looking at your clothes 'cause they look nice."

"They wouldn't look nearly as good on any other pony, Dashie Dear," says Rarity, pausing in her work to smile at the pegasus. "Honestly, you're so confident in other things! Don't be so rough on yourself for appearances!"

"I'm not being rough on myself! I'm just not self-centered, like you are!" snaps Rainbow Dash, and it takes everything she has not to just yank away right then.

And it takes everything Rarity has not to give up right then.

And it takes everything they have not to abandon each other.


	18. Doesn't

They walk through Ponyville, side by side, and they do not squirm. The other ponies don't give them strange looks, because that would be rude and an all together horrible thing to do. And the ponies in this small town are anything but rude, because they thrive on friendship and laughter and love.

When they pass Cheerilee and the group of foals that she is guiding through town, the schoolmare doesn't try to herd the young children away. Said young children don't listen to her, and they don't stare with wide eyes full of wonder and maybe a bit of fear, because Rainbow Dash and Rarity have lived in that town for years.

Dinky Hooves isn't the only foal to smile at them, just like her mother isn't their closest friend.

That would be Twilight Sparkle, because she /is/ the embodiment of friendship. She isn't the kind of mare that would let the grand princesses opinions sway her own. That would be silly.

Just like it would be silly if Rarity and Rainbow Dash were more then friends. If they cared for each other in the same way that Pinkie Pie and Big Macintosh did.

They're both mares, after all.

So it would be silly and they don't do that.


	19. Little Star

A/N: This is a lovely little snippet that TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas won! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Little Star can still hear them, even as her hooves pound against the ground, miles from her home.

Her parents laughing at her. Taunting her. Telling her it is all a lie and a fools dream. That she should never believe the words of a young colt.

Doctor Whooves is just using her, they say.

Everything about him is a lie, they taunt.

There are no ponies in space and certainly no ponies that can travel through time and are they right? Is she just a foolish mare, too caught up in hopes and dreams to understand reality?

No, she tells herself, and then she says it outloud. A passing colt gives her an odd look but she doesn't stop.

Doctor Whooves said he was going to Ponyville, so that's where Little Star will go too.


	20. Burn and Spine

A/N: This little snippet is for Lankore, who won it in the Equestria: A Contest!

* * *

"You!" calls a voice, small and sharp. "You over there!"

Fluttershy starts, wide eyes taking in the forest around her, trying to figure out who, or rather what, is speaking to her.

"Hello?" she questions, hesitantly.

There is the sound of twigs breaking behind her and Fluttershy spins around. The creatures of Ever Free Forest have never spoke to her before. Never with actual words, at least. It is always a growl or a grumble or a low warning, telling her to leave while she still has the chance.

Fluttershy seldom does, and for a brief moment she wonders if she is finally going to pay for her ignorance. Then her gaze lands on a small dragon, with small scales and small eyes and the biggest wings that Fluttershy has ever seen.

"Oh my," she gasps, taking a small step forward. "You're so small to be out here on your own. Is everything okay, little one?"

The dragon, no, the dragoness, Fluttershy corrects herself, shakes her head and takes a half step backwards.

"No! If everything was alright, do you think I'd be bothering you?" snaps the green she-dragon. "It's my friend, he's hurt!"


	21. Ink Moonlight

A/N: I actually feel a deep connection with Twilight in this one, and fully understand how she must feel to suddenly not be the most important person in her siblings life. As such, I really really hope you all enjoy it!

It's a prize for Celia!

* * *

She hate this, watching her brother dance around the mares that he brings home. Watching him try to flirt and joke and show off.

It isn't because Twilight Sparkle doesn't want her brother to be happy either, even it that's what her parents think. It most certainly isn't that she's jealous of Shining Armor for finding someone that he feels a connection too.

All it is, is that Twilight doesn't want her brother to forget about her. She doesn't want to be unimportant to him, to lose the one pony that she has always felt close too.

So she hates every mare that he brings home, even before she meets them, and Ink Moonlight is no exception.

At least, she isn't at first.

At first, Twilight Sparkle cannot think of a single kind word to say to the quiet mare.

So when Ink Moonlight enters a room, Twilight leaves it.

So when Ink Moonlight smiles at her, Twilight frowns back.

So when Twilight is given no choice but to go into town with the white and black mare, she hands back and tries to pretend that they aren't together.

And that's when things change.

She hears the whispers; awful creature, liar, traitor.

She sees the looks; scornful and hateful and ugly.

She watches as they tear into Ink Moonlight and she does nothing, because arguing only ever makes things worse and it is like Twilight is looking into a mirror.

So she speaks up and tries hard not to hate herself.


	22. Tiny and Bright Lights

A/N: This snippet was written for TwiLanes, as a prize for my contest! I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

"Come now, baby girl, can't you pick someone else to come with us?" asks Saphire Bubble, and her words are sickly sweet and demanding all at once.

She isn't asking, she's telling.

Bright Lights just doesn't care, giving a small snort and shaking her head at her mother. "You said I could pick anyone to come to Canterlot with me and I want Tiny to go!"

Saphire Bubble sighs, loud and dramatic. "But wouldn't you rather have one of your filly friends come with you? Or what about Colby? He's a dashing young colt, I'm sure the two of you would get along just fine!"

"It's my birthday," insists Bright Lights, even though she would normally back down and let her mother win. "And I get along with Tiny!"

A flash of something in Saphire Bubbles eyes, but her appearance doesn't falter and she still looks so calm. "Fine. You can discuss it with your father when he gets home."


	23. Mysteries of Ever Free Forest

__A/N: Here's another little snippet about Zecora, who I adore writing for...but have a very hard time getting the rhymes to come out right. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

They_ do not wonder about these woods, not in the way that they should_.

Zecora has heard stories of the Ever Free Forest. Of the horrors that it hides, of the creatures who lives there. Ponies have warned her to stay away from it. So have the antelopes and the buffalo and the fae, who live in lands far away from Ponyville and Canterlot.

_It is all fear, just from stories that they hear._

Still, she goes into the woods. Zecora makes them her home, because they have hidden gullies and small nooks, many places for a stallion to hide. Many creatures of darkness and shadows for a stallion to work with. Many dreams that have been broken and crushed and lost along the way, paving the path that the young zebra follows.

_They do not see the wonder beneath the eaves, nor can they hear the whispers of the trees._

In that forest, Zecora hopes to find the answer to a mystery which has haunted her for many years now. Instead, she finds something else. It isn't better but it is good in its own right, as she walks beneath the thickly twined branches of the oak trees. Further into the forest, deeper still, until the oak has become willow and the willow become towering cypress.

_But as I walk along my path, I know the creatures may still unleash their wrath_.

She stops right outside of the same tunnle that she always does, which towers above her by many feet, and is made of a hollowed tree. It is filled with mosses and flowers and plants of many colors, made up of sunlight and birdsong, and Zecora wants so badly to go inside of it.

"Will you grant me passage today? Or must I come again tomorrow, and still wait for the stars to make the right array?" questions Zecora.

The wind howls at her

sings at her

warns her

and so Zecora merely pulls her hood over her head once more and turns around, taking a different path instead.


	24. Goodbye Twilight Sparkle

A/N: Okay, you guys have to let me know if I should make this into a longer story. It would probably be from the POV of Spike, and heavily based around how he handles not just the exhile from Ponyville, but also Twilight's personality change.

* * *

"Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle," says Trixie, and her words are sachirine and sour al at once. They echo through the ruins that had once been Ponyville.

More than that, they echo through Twilight's mind, which is numb and blank and empty. So hollow right then, and she cannot really comprehend anything that is going on around her, far too worn out by the expanse of magic that she used.

Used but didn't work.

Small hands curl around one leg, and Twilight is vaguely aware of Spike saying something to her. She cannot make out the words though, but a strange pulsation has begun to form in her horn, spider web thin cracks forming there.

Tears well up in her eyes, but she does not actually cry.

They never fall.

Not like she has fallen, all of her magic burnt out and her place in Ponyville gone and Trixie has turned her back on Twilight now, lips curled up into a sneer.

"No," breaths Twilight, and her eyes have gone wide now, as she stares off into the distance.

And Spike's eyes have gone wide now, as his young mind struggles to get a grasp on the situation.

And Trixie's eyes have gone wide now, because she finally has a place in the world and does not have to fight for what is rightfully hers.


	25. Stormchaser

A/N: Again, this is one that I'm seriously debating about expanding on. I adore the concept and wish that I could draw, so I could make a picture to go with this.

* * *

It's a dangerous job, but somepony's got to do it.

That's what Rainbow Dash tells herself each day, as she rises from her bed. It has to be done and who better to do it then her, the fastest mare in Ponyville? In Canterlot? In all of Eastern Equestria?

No one.

That's why the Wonderbolts came to her. Why Celestia came to her. Why ponies came to her, begging her to take flight and go straight into that storm, where the wind rips at her fur and her feathers are yanked from her wings.

It is why every day, she dances with lightning. The white flash blinds her, more so than the rain does, as it beats into her face and tries to slow her down.

It is why she flaps harder, until her wings are trembling and each flap is an effort.

In the distance, she can hear some one call her name, the word muted by the howling of the storm. All the same, Rainbow Dash changes course, tries to find her fellow stormchaser.

All she catches sight of is a branch slamming into Flash Flight, taking her down, down, down to the ground and Rainbow Dash cannot go after her, no matter how much she looks like Fluttershy right then, because if she leaves then the storm will once more head towards Ponyville.

So she bites her lip and hopes that the bright yellow mare will forgive her, once more soaring off towards the center of the tornado.


	26. General

A/N: I am on a roll today! Man, I love Wednesday's and not having to go into work!

* * *

"No, Luna, no!" sobbed Derpy, and her words sliced through the suddenly silent battle field.

It was as though everyone could tell that something had happened, that the very air itself had shifted. And maybe they could, because the sky was rapidly growing lighter, as dawn grew closer and closer and it should still be dark out.

Even those that were not on her side, those who fought for the sun and the dawn and the bright summer's days, they stood and let her pass with no fight, until she was able to drop down beside the dark alicorn.

"Mother Mare, don't you dare take her! Don't you dare leave me," demanded Derpy, but it was not a demand, it was a plea, and Luna's breaths were coming in slow, trembling gasps.

Luna peered up at her through glossed over eyes and then she wasn't looking but staring and not seeing, and she was gone

gone

gone

gone and taken and never coming back, and all that Derpy could do was try hard not to fall to her knees, because every single eye was on her now.

She was the General.

She was the one in command now.

And she stood over Luna and swore vengenance right then and there, that the war would not end until Celestia had fallen to her hooves.


	27. Fact

A/N: Okay, so here's another slightly dark one and I can't promise there won't be more to come. In fact, there probably will be.

* * *

Celestia is the sun, and that is a fact that has always been supposed to remain. She was born the sun, raised as the sun, and lives through the sun - gaining her power and her energy and her love from the daylight and those who thrive off of it.

That is fact.

Luna is the moon, and that is a fact that has always been supposed to remain. She was born the moon, raised as the moon, and lives through the moon - gaining her power and her energy and her love from the dark skies and those who belong to it.

That is also a fact.

Many years ago, back when Equestria was still new, there was a war. A rebellion, really. It took place first between two grand sisters, then between six wonderous friends, then with the beings of Discord and Disharmony themselves.

Then the two sisters fought once more, and this is a fact that many wish was a lie.

Unlike the last time that the two sisters fought, neither one was in control.

Nightmare Moon.

Solar Flare.

Two beings from a different time and a different place and a different story, one long before Equestria was even thought of, took over. They started the war. Kept it going. Nurtured hatred and anger and all things evil.

This is fact.

They fought each other, using the bodies of Celestia and Luna. Sister fought sister and neither could make it stop, not until the blade came down, slaying the youngest one.

This is also fact.

Still, Solar Flare raged on and consumed the lands. Eventually, she too was slain - this time by a grey mare who is worn and ragged and tired, with a broken wing and a broken heart and eyes that don't quite match.

This is a fact that leads to one more, the most important of them all.

Celestia was once the sun, and Luna once the moon. Now though, they are gone and with them, the ponies that thrived off of their powers. Facts have been broken and shattered and turned to lies, because they were to always change dusk to dawn and dawn to dusk and now there is no pony left in the world to do that.


	28. Penny Whistle

A/N: This is for HappyGirl, the winner of one of my contests!

* * *

The other ponies watch her, and Penny Whistle doesn't know what they think anymore.

At one point, she knew they scorned her. That they saw her as royalty and a unicorn and someone they hated, and nothing more than that.

At one point, she knew that her father adored her. That he saw her as a princess and a lady and his daughter, and nothing less then that.

Now though, she does not attend those fancy dances and does not wear her gowns any longer, but instead a large brimmed hat and dirt smeared into her pale, lilac fur.

Now though, she does not try to befriend the ponies she rules but instead spends her free time out behind the small, wooden school house, trying to get her flower to grow.

Day in and day out.

Night in and night out.

The other ponies, they watch her and her father walks away and shakes his head and young Princess Penny Whistle doesn't know what to think anymore, but those sprigs just won't grow!


	29. Failed Harvest

A/N: Okay, so I definately want to enlarge this one. The question is...oneshot? or Multiple Chapters?

* * *

_Down, down, down and under_

"Is this it?" asks Fluttershy, peering nervously at the gaping tunnel.

Rainbow Dash frowns and leans forward, not quite stepping inside of what had once been a no doubt grand cyprus. Now though, it has fallen into disrepair and the vines have over-powered it, weaving through small cracks and coating the inner walls.

More than that though, what catchs the young pegasi's eye, is the fact that the hollowed out tree is angled downwards, leading deep underneath of the earth of the Everfree Forest.

_Follow the footsteps of Earth and Thunder_

The further down they go, the colder everything becomes. Gone is the forest world of the outside, and it is instead replaced with stone walls and harsh floor, and Fluttershy's legs started to hurt many hours ago.

"Do you think we're almost there?" she questions, taking a few quicker steps to catch up to Rainbow Dash, until they are side by side and flank by flank, so close that she can feel the older mare's breath. "My hooves are starting to hurt."

Rainbow Dash shrugs, and lowers her head closer to the ground. "I don't know. I don't even know how long we've been walking anymore."

"Oh, Dashie," Fluttershy gives a soft breath, presses herself even closer to her friend. "I'm sorry. Here I am complaining about me, and your wing probably really hurts still."

_Only there will you find the cure_

The rock beast growls and takes another step forward, and the whole cavern shakes beneath the force of the action. Where it paws at the ground, thin cracks form and spread and reach, and Fluttershy can only imagine how much it must hurt to be hit by one.

Still, she doesn't back down.

Doesn't budge.

Rainbow Dash is on the ground behind her, and her blue, blue, blue wings are bent and bruise and broken. Their feathers ruffled and many of them missing, and she is staring at the beast with the bright red eyes.

"Go away," says Fluttershy, and she tries her best to be stern.

The beast roars, and its breath smells like rotting flesh.

And still, Fluttershy doesn't move.

_To once more open up Earth's door_

She has a mane as golden as the sun and a body as rich as the earth, but her eyes are cold and distant and Fluttershy doesn't know what to do anymore.

Her body aches and her mind is spinning and Rainbow Dash won't wake up anymore.

"Please, stop it!" begs Fluttershy, and her voice is hoarse from screaming. "She didn't do anything to you, we didn't do anything to you!"

"You did!" screeched the mare. "You've ruined my land, and now you want to ruin this forest too!"


	30. Redemption

"Princess Luna." The guards voice echoes through the library, and it is the same one that always seems to be fetching her lately. White coat and grey mane and steely eyes, ones that bore into Luna, judging her for all that she does.

Luna frowns at him and sits up a little straighter. "What is it, Silver Lining?"

"You have been in here far too long," says Silver Lining, and his voice is just as judging as his eyes.

"I'm busy, and you know that!" snaps Luna, and she is getting tired of this. Of constantly being interrupted while she searches for a cure, a weapon, anything that could explain to her what those shadows are.

Silver Lining's expression doesn't change. "It's noon and Princess Celestia has not risen the sun yet. Ponies are beginning to worry."

The 'as they should' is not added. Not verbally, at least. Luna knows it's there though, and she has to try hard not to sneer at the pegasus guard. Instead, she stands up, lets the book she had been reading close, and nods.

"Tell them that it's simply me practicing my magic, and I wasn't able to raise the sun on my own." The words are bitter on Luna's tongue, admitting a defeat that wasn't really there.

She is supposed to be the next ruler, after all.

Has a lot to make up for.

Knows they will judge her.

Doesn't change her mind though, and just heads towards her sister's chambers.


	31. Zanti

A/N: This is for Twi, of TwiLanes! I do hope she enjoys it!

* * *

"It's coming!" he shouts, and his hooves pound down against the dry ground. Each step sends a small cloud of dust into the air, into his eyes, into his lungs.

A few zebras look up from what they are doing. Most ignore him completely though - because while he is respected for his father. He is not yet respected for himself.

"Run!" insists Zanti, weaving through the other members of the tribe. They are all staring at him now, as he lunges at the hut that he calls home. The tattered cloth that serves as his door catches on the golden ring in his ear, and Zanti shakes his head and rips through it, hooves never stilling until he has clasped the handle of his sword in his mouth.

Outside, he can hear the sound of a stampede, as the Umebwe tribe spies those strange dark clouds and those strange dark creatures, and they all take off having heard the legend and knowing nothing but fear.

Zanti knows nothing but fear.

All the same, blade in mouth, he charges.


	32. Wind Rider

A/N: This one is for Twi, from TwiLanes!

* * *

Sometimes, she wonders if her parents are disapointed in her.

Not becausse she has done anything wrong, of course. No, Wind Rider knows that she has done everything right, has always done her best to follow the rules and protest her friend and listen to both of her parents.

She wonders though, as she stretches out in the grand library, if Rainbow Dash is upset that she isn't dreaming of racing through the clouds.

She wonders though, as she opens up her favorite mystery novel, if Soarin isn't upset that she isn't a born flyer, but that she has to work hard for every second she is in the air.

Wind Rider wonders and wonders and wonders - and then she shakes her head and tells herself that she's wrong and tries to believe that she has made both of her parents proud.


	33. Twilight Shimmer

A/N: And this little snippet is for TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas. I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

"Tell it to me again," says Twilight Shimmer, looking up at her mother with wide eyes.

Twilight Sparkle gives a heavy sigh and a heavy blink, but offers the young unicorn a tired smile. "You've already heard it once today. If you're going to be up for a bit yet, don't you want to hear a different one?"

Twilight Shimmer shakes her head and leans further back against her pillow, suddenly looking very concerned. "I'm sorry, Mama. I just really like hearing about about Night Shimmer. I think she's really neat."

"I know that you do, honey." Twilight offers her daughter a smile, once more sitting back down on the bed. "Alright. Where should I start?"

"When you two met!" chirps Twilight Shimmer, happily.


	34. Gear Grinder

A/N: And this one goes to Kiu1q2u! I hope that everyone understands how slow I'm going to be updating these, and how many I have to do. It's roughly 36 snippets that have to be posted before I can call all of this complete.

This one is number three!

* * *

"Enough!" Gear Grinder stamps one hoof down on the stone floor, and the sound echoes through the cavern.

Smoke Cloud pulls back, surprise etched into her dark and misty features. "You dare interrupt me?"

Her words are little more than a hiss, slicing through the cold air of the cavern. They echo and twist, like wings flapping and ponies kicking trees.

Gear Grinder takes a step forward, and he tries very hard to ignore the feel of smoke creeping up his hindlegs. "It doesn't matter what lies you tell us, we know the truth!"

"I tell you the truth!" screeches the mare that had once been their ruler.

And she does, in a way. There is a kernal of truth in each word that she says, a root of something that really happened in some form or another. Gear Grinder ignores that though, because the truth is small and hidden and her words cannot tear their friendship apart.

He won't let them.


	35. Cornflower

__A/N: This snippet is for Twi, of TwiLanes! I hope that you like it!

And I would also like to remind everyone that I do take requests!

* * *

_My eyes are an open window, my heart is an open door! All that you need to see them, is say you're gonna love me forever mo-ore!_

Cornflower's words echoe through the empty barn. They catch on the raptors, twisting and changing and being warped by the anciant wood and even more anciant cobwebs, but the tune stays the same. It is upbeat and longing and wishful and sure, all at once.

_Maybe I'm not that special, maybe you're not that sure, but if you tell me no-ow, I swear I'll always be yours!_

The young mare moves into one of the open stalls, and each step brings her closer and closer to dancing. When she picks up her bag of carrot seeds, Cornflower holds it as though it is a partner and they are locked together in something more meaningful than just a simple waltz.

Something more special.

Like they are one.

_My heart is yours! All you have to is take it! I'll always be yours! All you need to do...all you need to say...is that you're mine..._

Cornflowers words peeter off into nothing more than a whisper, and the corners of Apple Bloom's mouth twist up into a smile. She has to resist the urge to clap, no matter how much she feels her niece deserves it. Wants so badly to tell Fluttershy about her daughters full potential, but knows all too well that Cornflower must do that herself.

So she steps inside the barn as though she just got there and asks if Cornflower is ready to start her days work at the farm.


	36. Chaotic Jewel

A/N: Despite being a little shorter then some of the others, this one was an absolute blast to write! I just want to let Celia know that I can't wait to start writing her story, and fully plan on putting Chaotic Jewel as one of the main characters. c:

* * *

She is not kind.

Not in the same way as her mother, in the way that she stands there and lets other ponies push her around - all because she is different? Because two horns curl from her head and her tail is made of scales instead of hair? Because her father is not one of them?

All of those things and more, and Chaotic Jewel will not sit there and take it. Not anymore. Not after so many years of putting up with it and gaining nothing.

So she lashes out. With words

hooves

and magic.

She tries so hard to show those other ponies that she cannot be picked on, that she will not be picked on, and her mother watches from a distance and wonders if staying true to her heart was worth the curse she has given her daughter.

Fluttershy cannot help but wonder if it was worth Chaos.


	37. Glory Hoof

A/N: I really think that I like the idea of an Element bearer that goes bad. What about you all?

This one is for TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas!

* * *

She can feel it, racing through her veins. Each step brings her closer and closer to the edge, to victory, to seeing her name up in lights.

Glory Hoof leaps over a fallen branch, eyes never once straying from the quickly retreating changeling. When it switches course, so does she.

The others, they run behind her. They are slower though, not nearly as fueled at the prospect of another catch, of becoming famous, of earning a grander bounty then ever before.

No, that is just her, with those dreams of grandeour and wonder. The others, her friends, they do it for their kingdom. For Equestria and Princess Aquamarina and their families back home.

For the truth

justice

safety of their people.

She? She does it for herself, and the overwhelming urge of needing to be in the spotlight.

Glory Hoof doesn't even wonder if she's the one seeing things wrong anymore.


	38. Ruby

A/N: Another character that I can't wait to write for, and another one for Celia! I hope she enjoys it!

* * *

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash blinks, eyes taking in the deep red filly on her bed. "Better yet, how'd you get in my house?"

Ruby just shrugs, looks up at the pegasus with big green eyes. "The key was under the matt, and I just didn't want to be at home anymore."

The former Wonderbolt gives a loud sigh, and she hates when this happens. Hates that she has to clean up Rarity's mess, and that Ruby has chosen her to latch onto.

Doesn't feel even a little complimented.

Not at all.

Which is why she sits down on the bed next to Ruby, letting a wing rest on the younger mare's shoulders. "She just worries about you."

"No," mutters Ruby, leaning against Rainbow Dash. "She just wants to dress me up and show me off."

Silence.

Rainbow Dash cannot think of an arguement. So she just sighs and holds Ruby close and tells her that everything will work out - eventually

eventually

eventually.

And all the while, she finds another reason to hate Rarity.


	39. Marine Wave

A/N: This is for HappyGirl - whose story idea is up in my profile, and I would love to know if she likes that. c:

* * *

"Shoop," coos the small creature, tilting its head to the side. Long blue hair falls in its face as it does, beads of water dripping from it like the water droplets on a ducks feather.

Marine Wave smiles and nods, even though she can only guess at the small things words. "Oh, of course. Your secret is safe with me little one, never worry."

The creature, which she has dubbed as being a seapony, gives a warped little smile and chrips again. It uses the small, irridescent green fins on its side to splash and flounder and flap, making small waves and rocking back and forth.

"Will you show me your home today?" questions Marine Wave, slowly walking into the ocean waters, until it laps gently at her chest.

She cannot breath underwater, of course. The seapony though, it can. It's magic over the sea is strong, despite the fact that it appears to be nothing more then a small filly.

And she trusts her, the creature of the ocean, so Marine Wave dips her head beneath the dark blue waters and tries to convince herself that she is going to be

perfectly

completely

utterly fine.


	40. Nova Night and Lt Cave

A/N: This one took a different turn from what I originally had planned, but I hope that Kiu1q2u likes it still!

* * *

"No!" screams Nova Night, and she desperately wishes that the magic binding her wasn't quite so strong. That she could break free and through and get to Lt. Cave, who is once more struggling to his feet.

He should just stay down.

She knows that.

Cave knows that.

Shattered Sky knows that, and once more cackles, striking out with a blast of gold and green.

There's no hope of the Earth pony dodging it. Mostly, because Lt. Cave doesn't have any plans on moving. If he does, then the prone form of Gear Grinder would be caught by the spell instead - and who knows what it could do to a unicorn already so injured?

So Cave doesn't move and the blast hits him straight on and Nove Night screams again, only this time she cannot bring herself to make words. It is just a horrified sound as she realizes that no amount of knowledge can aid her now

save Cave now

protect Equestria now

and she can only hope that somepony else will step up in her place.


	41. Golden Apple

A/N: Another snippet for TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarroja - whose name I can finally spell without having to recheck!

* * *

"I said, stop it!" snorted Golden Apple, pawing at the ground in front of her.

The stallion nickered and laughed and looked far, far too amused by the entire thing. "Oh, does the widdle farm pony think she's going to do something? Thinks she's gunna make big ol' me back off?"

Golden Apple stomped the ground this time, a small cloud of dust flying up around her. She was much, much smaller than Freeze Storm. Much younger. Much more inexperienced - in the ways of fighing, of life, of anything aside from her farm and candies and apples and sweets.

Still, she didn't move. Refused to show Gemerald too her bully, to leave her alone and open to those snide words and nasty shoves.

"I think that if you don't knock it off, you're goin' to regret it," grunted Golden Apple, dark yellow forelock falling into her eyes.

And he would.

Very much so.

Because she may have been small but she was also strong and brave and, more than that, loyal.


	42. Immortal

A/N: This is just an idea that hit me and then wouldn't leave me alone, so I just had to write it down. Hope everyone enjoys it, even if it is a little on the darker side. Not sure what I think of it myself.

* * *

"I never knew how hard it was for her," whispers Twilight, and her voice carries through on the wind.

Spike says nothing, but wraps himself tighter around the still young alicorn. He has grown a lot in the last forty years, and his tail almost goes over her head now. He is massive compared to Twilight Sparkle, even though she has grown as well, her body now large enough to fit her magic.

"Being immortal...it always sounded so amazing to me. But this...it's horrible!" The tears well up in her eyes and then run down her face, and Twilight cannot do anything to stop them. Doesn't even try, actually.

Not this time.

Not now.

Not as she stands in front of Rarity's grave, the last of her friends finally gone and left her.

"I know," rumbles Spike, and his voice is as deep and loud as thunder. "It will be alright, Twilight. I promise you, it will be alright."

It always is, but not this time. Not now, when all that Twilight has left is the dragon who is wrapped around her and the empty library that she returns to each evening, the thought that every single pony she ever meets will die before she does.

Twilight Sparkle is immortal now, after all. An alicorn, now, after all. Alone now, after all.


	43. Summer Breeze

A/N: Another one for TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarroja! This one was a lot harder to write, so I hope she enjoys it!

* * *

She is quiet, but that doesn't mean that she is not watching. Every day, Summer Breeze watches.

She watches her friends, as they drift through life happy. Unaware of what could happen at a moments notice, of what they could lose, of what has already been stolen from them. Each one, smiling and content with the world around them.

She watches her ruler, as Sky Shine blindly trusts all those in her court. As she believes the word of every filly and colt and stallion and mare that walks into the grand palace of Canterlot, whether it is a simple matter or one far more complicated.

She watches the remnants of her family, as they struggle to ignore the memories that Summer Breeze was not able to erase when she brought them back to life. The feelings of fear and anger and horror and regret that plague them every day.

Oh, yes, Summer Breeze is quiet. She also watches though, everything that happens, always waiting.


	44. On A Cross And An Arrow

A/N: This is for HopefulHeart108, who requested something for the prompt 'on a cross and an arrow'. It's also the first in several Apple Family snippets that will be posted over the next three days. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The cross is simple and intricate all at once, made of hoof-carved arrows and a piece of anciant string. They have been gathered into two bundles and tied together, so that each point has the chipped arrow heads sticking from it.

It is just one cross out of many, which line the far back hills of Sweet Apple Acres.

It is just one out of many funerals, which are all carved deep into Applejack's mind.

She sits before the cross, which has no marker save the color of the twine. It is faded green and freshly died, so that the color is the exact shade of Granny Smith's coat. It is beside one that is deep red and one that is pale and sickly yellow, and Applejack wonders if her grandmother is happy with her placement, inbetween her mother and her brother.

Wonders, but doesn't speak, because she is not allowed too.

On a cross and an arrow, Applejack has sworn to be the new matriarch of the Apple family.

On a cross and an arrow, Applejack has sworn to sit vigil in complete silence for the mare that had practically raised her, not moving until the night is over.

She hears hoofsteps behind her, and her ears flick back, trying to better catch the sound. Applejack doesn't bother looking though, because ponies have been passing through the graveyard all day to pay their respects. Granny Smith was a popular pony after all, well respected and loved by the entire community, and it isn't until somepony sits down beside her that she finally blinks and meets their gaze.

Rarity smiles at her, small and forced, but doesn't speak either.


	45. Cloudy Breeze

A/N: This one is for HappyGirl!

I would also like to let everyone know that the 50th chapter is coming up! Yay me! I'm almost halfway to one hundred! That means that I'm going to be taking suggestions for the 50th snippet - it needs to be something really special and really monumental!

* * *

It's just too crowded here, decides Cloudy Breeze, looking out the small window of her apartment.

All that the young mare can see is the bustling city of Fillydelphia. Tall buildings and smog filled skies and ponies rushing about, weaving between each other and never stopping to say anything. No good mornings or helloes or how are you's.

Just shoves

pushes

slams

as they all try to get where they're going. To get to work and get paid and then go home and do it all again the next day, here in this city of lights. Everyone is too busy trying to survive for pleasentries, and that just isn't the way that she wants to live.

Cloudy Breeze, she wants to be free. Somewhere that she can go after her dream, where she is not crowded and stifled and kept in place.

And so she packs up and sets out and a new age, a new journey, begins.


	46. Whisper Of The Wind

A/N: This one is for Hopefulheart108! I hope she enjoys it - as she requested one with a prompt of 'whisper of the wind'!

* * *

Sometimes, when Twilight goes to visit the glade, she finds Fluttershy sitting on her own and gazing off into the distance. There are no animals around and no sounds, save for the soft breeze blowing through the limbs of the willow trees.

_"What are you doing Fluttershy?"_

_"What? Oh, Twilight! I didn't realize you were there!"_

_"Is something wrong? You looked a little upset?"_

_"Oh, no, no, no. I was just listening to the wind."_

Sometimes, when the wind blows a certain way, Twilight notices that Fluttershy doesn't look all there anymore. It is a sad and longing look that crosses the mares face, and she gets quiet and her steps grow slow.

_"Are you alright Fluttershy?"_

_"Who, me? Oh, of course I'm alright, Twilight."_

_"Are you sure? Because if something's wrong, you know we can help you with it."_

_"Oh yes, I know that. But I'm perfectly fine. I promise."_

Sometimes, when Twilight goes to her friends house and Fluttershy does not answer the door, she finds herself so completely frightened. Worried that, urged on by a whisper of the wind and the wings of a butterfly, Fluttershy has gone and will never come back.


	47. Emeraline Blanc

A/N: This one is for HappyGirl! I had a LOT of fun writing this one, and I hope that it sounds okay. c:

* * *

I can remember the day that I got my cutie mark very, very clearly. How happy I was, how excited to finally know my calling and my purpose in life, to tell everyone that I knew.

I also remember one pony asking me what they were, and how I had to explain the scales of justice to them. To you. I don't think that you ever really understood how they worked.

Do you understand now, though? That, if the bad in ones life outweighs the good that they have done, justice must still be served?

I understand that. Just like I understand that while you were one of us once, that you saved us just moments ago, there was still a time when you betrayed us

hurt us

mocked us

tried to seal us away forever.

Your heart has been weighed, my sister, and the scales do not tip in your favor.


	48. Misty Fly

A/N: This one is for Celia! I really hope that everyone is enjoying these stories. c:

* * *

They race, every day. Misty Fly and Thunderbolt, that is. Two sisters, two mares, two very different personalities.

One love, though.

To feel the wind rush through their manes

to see the pride in their mother's eyes

to go fast.

And, oh, are thay fast! Daughters of the quickest pegaus in Equestria and of the stallion that watched the Wonderbolt's train every day for many, many years. There are no fillies or colts around that can beat them.

It doesn't matter that Misty Fly keeps her hooves on the ground. It doesn't matter that Thunderbolt moves with the wind. They race and they are almost

not quite

just shy of being equal.

Thunderbolt wins each and every day, while Misty Fly just smiles and watches as her parents congratulate her and never once wonders if it's worth it, being left behind, because she knows that it is.

For her sister, she will lose a thousand races.


	49. Serene Sunset

A/N: And a snippet for Kiu1q2u! Hope she enjoys it!

* * *

"It will be alright," says Serene Sunset, gently laying a wing over her distraught friends shoulder.

Nova Night sobs harder and shakes her head, dark violet mane falling in her eyes. It is tangled and matted and singed. A mess, just like the rest of the usually composed unicorn.

"Yes," insists Serene Sunset, gently. "It will be. Time will pass and things will get better."

"He's gone! I lost him, Sunny! I lost him!" Nova Night's words are broken and shaking, and her body trembles with each breath that she takes.

Serene Sunset just offers the unicorn a soft smile, giving her a gentle nudge. "Cave did it to save you, Nova. He wouldn't want to see you like this, would he?"

Nova Night looks up at her with wide eyes, tears running down her face. "No?"

"That's right," agrees the pegasus. "He wouldn't. He would want you to be happy that you're still here, and he would want you to figure out a way to stop that madpony. And you can't do that like this, can you?"

A moment of silence that was shattered only by heavy breaths, and then Nova Night nodded her agreement.


	50. Apple Family Dinner

A/N: Hey, Twi! I know this probably isn't exactly what you wanted, but I still think you like it. And, if you want something of a different tune for the same prompt, just let me know!

On another note...it's chapter fifty! Woohoo!

* * *

"We're going to need all hooves on deck for this harvest," says Granny Smith, slowly lowering herself into her chair. "It's a biggun."

Big Macintosh gives a nod of agreement as he too takes his seat. "Storm's are a'comin'."

"That too," agrees Granny Smith. She glances around the room, old gaze moving over each member of her family. "We need ta start early this year."

"Ah know," says Applejack, setting out the last plate, one of steaming biscuits, before taking her own seat. "It's all that Dash's been goin' on about, how much work she's gonna hafta do. Ya think we can manage just the three of us?"

Big Mac glances at her, then at the empty place where Apple Bloom will soon be sitting. Then back at Applejack, and then over to Caramel Apple. He gives them all a grim smile and shakes his head.

"If she's goin' ta live on the farm, she's gonna have to work it," says Granny Smith. "Now's just as good a time as any."

"No, it ain't! It's the middle of the school year, Granny!" protests Applejack. "I won't allow it!"

"We need the extra hooves, Jackie dear," says Granny Smith.

Applejack slams one hoof down onto the table. "Then I'll work an extra shift for her. Apple Bloom deserves the chance ta be a kid."

And from outside of the doorway, said filly stares down at hooves and wonders if it's wrong to be glad that Applejack spoke up for her.

She doesn't want to work on the farm yet.

Apple Bloom just wants to be with her friends.


	51. Lumina Lotus

A/N: This one was a lot of fun to write, and I hope that everyone else likes it too. It was for HappyGirl!

* * *

_We have to quit fighting!_

Lumina Lotus smiles at her friends, watching as Winter Melody and Sunny Amber debate the wording for the song they are writing. The two look so happy sitting there, underneath the boughs of the willow tree, like they never have had a worry in their lives. Like things are perfect.

_This isn't right, and you know it!_

Her friends all gather around her, cheering and laughing and singing. Even Emeraline Blanc, normally so quiet and steadfast and stern, right there celebrating her birthday. Wishing her many more years of happyness and friendship and love forever after.

_She's just trying to turn us against each other - why are you letting her?!_

The green furred mare sits down at the very edge of the pond, delighting in the brief moment of silence and the warmth of the summer air. Then Cloudy Breeze takes a running leap into the water and Marine Wave follows a moment later, and it is the laughter of her friends that lulls Lumina Lotus into a gentle doze.

_I can't stand it anymore! I can't watch you all fight like this, watch you hurt each other! If you won't stop Shrouded Gaze, then I will._

She struggles to her hooves once more, this brave mare with the green body and the blue streaked mane. Shakes her head and paws at the ground, stares down the pony who had once been her Guardian, and then she charges - because her friends, their friendship, it all depends on this one moment.


	52. Sunny Amber and Winter Melody

A/N: Another one for Celia! I have a heard time writing things that are light hearted, as this snippet is sure to show.

* * *

"Do you think it sounds alright?" questions Winter Melody, her voice soft and gentle and barely heard over the storm that rages outside.

Sunny Amber nods, her golden mane flying every which way as she does. "It sounds great! Kind of like rain but also really happy...like summer. Hey! That's what we should call it! Summer Rain!"

Winter Melody shifts, moving a little further away from the piano. "Summer Rain...I like that. Do you think you can play it on your guitar?"

The bright orange mare gives a lopsided grin, waving one hoof through the air. "Of course I can! I just - I may need to hear it a few more times first. Just to be sure I have it all down!"

"Alright," agrees Winter Melody, once more moving to the anciant piano. She runs a hoof over the age-stained keys and gives that soft smile of hers, that one that makes her seem like there is more to everything she does, and then she hits the first key.

Moments pass, long and slow, before Sunny Amber joins in, albeit hesitantly, on her second hand guitar.


	53. Cherry Crisp

A/N: This kids are so much fun to write for! I'm having to try really hard to stick to my three chapter maximum for their main story, and plan on writing as many snippets for them as Celia will let me get away with. c:

* * *

"Get away from her," screams Cherry Crisp, and her hooves carry her over the forest floor before she even realizes that she's moving.

The creature, tall and dark and all fangs, glances her way but doesn't stop. Just moves closer and closer to Moonlight Shimmer, who is looking up at it with wide eyes. Cannot move, cannot breath, cannot think - and neither can Cherry Crisp, who only knows fear for her friend and pain in her leg and adrenaline racing through her veins.

A small, distant part of her wonders if this is how Misty Fly feels when she runs. Then her mind snaps back to the present and she is hit with the horrific realization that she will not make it in time

there are claws

there are fangs

there is a snap and a crackle and the smell of brimstone, and pain lances through Cherry Crisp as claws rip at her flesh.

Hers.

Not Moonlight Shimmer's.

And that realization makes everything else worth it.


	54. Lemon Lime

A/N: Another for Celia! I love the Apple family, ahahah!

* * *

Every day, they go out to the fields and work.

Citrus Burst hooks a harness to his shoulders and then a plow, bowing his head and tilling the soil. Readying the fields. Making the farm what it is, because without a strong young stallion, they would have no Earth.

Lemon Lime moves from tree to tree and plant to plant. Sometimes, she bucks down the red, red, red apples. Sometimes, the pulls carrots from the ground, but she is always busy and working and doing something.

Every day, they go out to the fields and Lemon Lime practices.

Line after line, anything that she can think of. Sometimes the jokes are planned out in advance, but mostly the young mare just makes them up on the spurr of the moment. Inspired by the tops of the radishes or the orange and red leaves that fall in her brothers mane.

Lemon Lime is never still, always working, always talking. Trying so hard to make her brother laugh, to find that one joke that will do it.

Break her free from the farm

from poverty

from watching her mother, day in and day out, work harder then anypony should ever have too.

Every day, they try so hard to find the one thing that will rocket their family to the top.

Every day, they return home sore and dirty and no closer to the stars.


	55. Sweetie Pie

A/N: A snippet for TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas - and I think I'm almost done with the prizes from contest nine! Just in time for contest twelve, right? xD

* * *

"I did it," whispers Sweet Pie, and her blue eyes are wide and frantic.

All of the other ponies turn to face her. They look surprised, unused to seeing the small, pale pink mare in trouble for anything.

They believe her, though. Sweet Pie doesn't lie, after all.

"You started the fire?" questions the mayor, and she looks almost disappointed now, rather then the anger that had been there a moment before.

Sweet Pie nods, curly red mane bouncing into her eyes. "It was an accident."

They believe her, and Rainbow Flash watches with stunned eyes. Sweetie Pie doesn't lie, after all.

"We lost everything!" shouts a young stallion, shouldering his way through the crowd. "Our entire field! Our whole harvest!"

Sweet Pie flinches and steps backwards, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Her throat is tight and her mouth is sour, like she has just bitten into a lemon and suck up all of the juice. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything," says the mare, whose white hair is streaked with gray and eyes filled with sorrow. "It's all still gone."

They believe her, and she will be punished for her friends wrong-doing. Sweetie Pie doesn't lie though, unless it is to save her closest friend.


	56. Flutter Glade

A/N: More for TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas! Do you have a nickname I could call you by?

* * *

If one didn't know better, then they would assume that Fluttershy and Flutter Glade weren't related. Certainly not mother and daughter, to be certain.

They don't look the same - one light and pale and flowing, like a summers breeze; one dark and bright and sharp, like the winter wind.

They don't act the same - one is shy and quiet and calming; one is headstrong and fierce and unthinking.

They don't feel the same - one would die for nature and the animals around her; one longs for the bustling city streets and crowds of people.

Sometimes though, if you look at the right time, in the right moment, you can see it. That look that entires the eyes of both pegasi, as the wind blows soft and sweet and warm, and their gaze grows glassy. Like they are somewhere else

far far away

where the days are always warm

the flowers sweet

and there is nothing stronger then the wings of a butterfly.


	57. Soul

A/N: One more for TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojah!

* * *

"Come on, everypony! We can do this," insists Soul, forcing herself to her hooves. Her legs tremble beneath her. She is exhausted and it shows - in her eyes, her dirt stained coat, and the way her entire body seems to waver.

Honorfree just stares up at her, and are the others asleep already? Are their eyes really staying closed?

Yes, realizes Soul, they are.

Asleep and beaten and lost. All alone in this strange jungle, where even the plants seem to be their enemies. Only Honorfree is awake still, but her eyes are closing fast and Soul knows that she will not stay away from her dreams for long.

So, for the second night in a row, Soul sits and stands guard. In the morning, when the others awake, she will walk once more.


	58. Honey Crisp

A/N: Have I mentioned my immense love for the Apple family lately? Because I love them, and this one is for Twi, of TwiLanes!

* * *

"Yah can choose different yah know," says Applejack one evening. She doesn't look up from her plate as she speaks, just focuses her gaze on her biscuit and her butter and her knife.

Honey Crisp blinks, confused. "I don't hafta start at the East side of the farm? Pa always says those apple rot first, though."

A light snort, but still the now old mare doesn't look up. "Not about the apples, yah twit. Ah mean that yah could choose a different job."

"I don't...hafta buck apples this year?" questions Honey Crisp, and now he really doesn't know what's going on. Apple bucking is always his job, just like pulling the plow always belong to his father and planting the seeds to his aunt and harvesting the plants to his mother.

This time, the snort is not so light and it is clear that Applejack is forcing herself to stay looking down. "Yah don't have to work at the farm! If yah don't want too - if yah want to go off to Canterlot with that filly friend of yours, that Jubilee mare, yah can. I won't blame yah."

Because, a long time ago, she had dreams of living else where. Of a grander life. Of being away from the farm.

Because she has seen the way that Honey Crisp will lean on his hoe and just watch the world go by. Like he would rather be elsewhere, anywhere, and longs for his bright haired filly to come back.

Because she doesn't want to take that from her son and won't

won't

doesn't have too, because Honey Crisp doesn't want to go anywhere at all.


	59. Gold Dust

A/N: This is another one for Twi, of TwiLanes! I just have two more snippets to do for you, right? c: Night Twinkle and Jubilee?

* * *

"Then what?" asks Gold Dust, eagerly. He leans forward in his seat, peering up at his aunt with wide eyes.

Sweetie Belle motions to her broken arm and the sling wrapped around her neck, and her eyes are bright and happy. "It got me! Just snapped down tight and wouldn't let go! Thankfully, qwuagmer's have very, very blunt teeth."

"So it didn't hurt?" questions Gold Dust. He reached out with one feathered hoof, moving to touch his aunt's injured arm. At the last moment, Sweetie Belle manaes to pull away, shifting in her seat so she is just out of the colt's reach.

"I didn't say it didn't hurt! I just said that qwuagmer's have blunt teeth," scolded Sweetie Belle, narrowing her eyes. Small lines form at the corners of her eyes

of her mouth

and she smiles at her nephew, giving a chiding tsk.

He smiles right back at her and wonders if, one day, he can make as big of a difference in the world as her.


	60. Echoed Song

A/N: And chapter 60 is a prize won by Lankore! I hope you like it!

* * *

"A gilded necklace?" gasps Sweetie Belle, letting the rumpled green paper fall to the floor. The jewelry box follows next, as small white hooves clumisly pull the locket closer.

Echoed Song smiles, and it is lopsided and genuine. His ears twitch -

_"It was so pretty, Scootaloo!"_

_"It may have been pretty, but you're never going to get that for your birthday!"_

_"Oh, I know. If Rarity ever did buy something as neat as that, she would probably keep it for herself."_

- and his cheeks flush, hot and red. "I really hope you like it, Sweetie Belle."

"Like it? I love it!" squeels the young unicorn. Sweetie Belle holds the necklace close for a moment before laying it down, letting her hooves rest on the young colts shoulders.

Then she kisses him, and Echoed Song has never wanted to see her face so badly then right then.


	61. Stone Fillies

Celia - Of course you can! They're your characters after all, I'm just very gratefully borrowing them. c: When you do get an account, can you let me know it's you? That way, I can read your work. And yep! She'll get one posted very soon!

* * *

A/N: This is a little idea for a villian that I've been toying with. Enjoy!

* * *

Three statues stare at her, eyes jewels pressed deep into the carved stone. White stone, bright gems - orange and purple and blue. One color for each cold, little filly.

Unicorn.

Earth.

Pegasus.

Her collection is almost complete, missing only three more. Two that are not natural and one that is supernatural, all three hidden across Equestria and away from her large, green eyes.

The mare gives a little snort, nudging the earth filly closer to her winger counterpart. Neither have their cutie marks, and that is a bit of a dissapointment, she supposes. Detracts a little from the value, because the hearts that she has frozen are not full.

"Oh well," she says, and her voice is soft and sweet. "Next time will be better."

Next time, she would find the dragon.


	62. Switched

A/N: What would you all think of a story where Applejack and Rarity switched bodies?

* * *

"We can't tell anyone," says Applejack, seriously.

Across from her, Rarity nods. Loose blonde hair falls into her eyes, and she gives a little hum of agreement. "Of course not. My reputation would be ruined if I was caught looking like this - with no offense to you, of course, dear."

"O' course not," says Applejack, and the frown looks out of place on her white face. "You just do what we've been talkin' 'bout. Tell my Granny that I'm, uh, that you're spendin' the night and-"

"Yes, yes, I understand. You'll be able to do your normal work without anyone finding out," says Rarity, nodding again.

Another frown from Applejack. "Jest tell her I'm here, and we'll go from there."


	63. Unable To Fly

A/N: What if...Scootaloo never learned to fly? This one was majorly fun to write, and I hope that everyone here enjoys it!

* * *

She spreads her wings and jumps.

_"You'll be there, right?" asked Scootaloo, excitedly prancing around the older pegasus._

_Rainbow Dash glanced down at her, finally giving a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Scoot. You know I have work that I have to do. We aren't kids anymore that I can just run off whenever."_

Wind rushes through her fur.

_"But...you said you would be there," said Scootaloo, trying hard not to let her entire body wilt._

_Apple Bloom cast her a sheepish look, and at least she looked upset over not being able to go. "I'm really sorry, Scooter. AJ says that if we don't get the carrots pulled now, they won't be near as good for later."_

Her mane twists and she stretches out her hooves, reaching for the clouds.

_"Let me guess," said the young pegasus, dryly. "You can't make it now."_

_Sweetie Belle pawed the ground with one hoof. Looked over her shoulder and then leaned close to her flightless friend. "Rarity said she'll help me make a dress today!"_

A sob builds up in her throat, even as she tries harder to flap, to get the air to catch under her wings and lift her higher.

_"It doesn't matter whether they're there or not," muttered Scootaloo, ducking her head so that she didn't get caught on the branches. "I'll fly today anyway! They'll just be sorry that they weren't there to see it!"_

_The Everfree Forest didn't answer her. _

She finds herself glad that no one is there to see her fall.


	64. Night Twinkle

A/N: This one is for Twi, of TwiLanes! Enjoy!

* * *

It isn't fully bird or reptile, and it certainly isn't pony, this strange shaped mare that stares at Night Twinkle with wide eyes.

Large wings stretch out from the base of each shoulder, covered in bright blue scales. Her body, with long legs and large eyes, is covered in pure black feathers. A mane of silver flows over her shoulder, and tangled hair forms a tail caught up in vines.

"Hello," says Night Twinkle, giving the new creature a small smile.

It stares at her, and gives a slow blink.

Night Twinkle blinks back and then gives a soft giggle. "You're very pretty. Do you have a name?"

The creature tilts its head to the side.

"My name's Night Twinkle," says the young mare, taking a few steps forward. "Do you care what I call you?"

A forked tongue flicks out.

Another small laugh, and Night Twinkle can't help but like the new creature she has found, even when it grins at her with two rows of white

sharp

pointed teeth.


	65. Friends

A/N: I've taken a liking to Silver Spoon, I've decided. c: You're all probably going to see a lot more of her around here!

* * *

_"I can't talk to you anymore."_

Silver Spoon walks into class, alone, and no pony notices on that first day. Even though it has been many, many weeks since she has arrived by herself. Even though she is quiet and walks with her ears down and her head low, barely even saying good morning to the teacher.

_"I don't know what else to do but listen."_

She doesn't do much at recess. Isn't there at all by the third day. Doesn't see much point in leaving the classroom when there's no one to speak too outside, and so instead the young mare sits at the window and watches the other students play.

_"They'll get mad at me!"_

Once, Cheerilee catches her. Asks if everything is alright and she is so easy to lie too, gives up all too fast. Silver Spoon smiles at the teacher and it is fake, fake, fake, but no pony can see that either. Just like they still haven't noticed that she is always on her own these days.

_"You're my best friend, Silver Spoon..._"

It is someone completely unexpected that finally finds her, sitting on the back step of the school house one day. Dinky Hooves sits down and Silver Spoon looks up and it isn't the same, it isn't Diamond Tiara, but at least she isn't all on her own anymore.


	66. Wildberry

A/N: This snippet is for FFA! I have to admit, Wild Thornberries is one of my favorite shows, and making a cross between it and MLP was a lot of fun for me. c:

* * *

It's a choice.

"Please!"

Save one, or save the other.

"I can't tell you!"

Either way, Wildberry knows that she will lose something and it will be important to her and it will never come back.

"Stop!"

She's never thought about it before, making a decision like this.

"Wait!"

Yet, in that moment, with the sun blocked out by the moon and her older sister being held so close to a chasm of pure black, she has to choose.

"I'll tell you!"

And, in that moment, it isn't a choice at all.

"I know these things because I can talk to animals."

Sweetberry will always come first.


	67. Jubilee

A/N: This one is for Twi, of TwiLanes! I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

"You have to promise to never ever tell anyone about this," says Pinkie Pie, and it is one of the few times that she has ever spoken to her daughter in that tone.

Strict and stern and urgent.

Jubilee just stares at her mother with wide eyes, and when she nods her curled mane flops into her eyes. "Okay, Momma."

"No," says Pinkie Pie, and she sits down so that she is eye to eye with her daughter

blue

green

both wide and maybe a touch scared, because Jubilee hates upsetting her mom and Pinkie Pie was hoping her daughter wouldn't have that strange and unwanted magic coursing through her.

Pinkie Pie leans forward and speaks in her most serious voice. "Jubilee, this is really really really important. You can't ever tell anypony that you can do things like that. Especially not that you can teleport!"

"But-"

"No!" Pinkie lowers her head, ears flat against her mane. She just wants her daughter to quit arguing and agree with her, because this is important.

She knows that it may seem like an amazing thing, being able to do something even her unicorn friends can't. She also knows the scorn that her daughter will recieve when others realize it, that she isn't normal and there is no explanation or reason for her to have those power.

So, right then and there, Pinkie Pie makes Jubilee promise to never tell anyone. Then, she makes her daughter promise to never use those powers again.


	68. Guardian

A/N: The next few snippets will all be about Guardians of Equestria, so that you all can learn about my headcanons for them. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Mama? Who keeps us safe?" asks the young filly, looking up at her mother with wide eyes. Her mane, golden and long, is still damp from her earlier shower and her coat seems so much darker when it's wet.

The mother, for her part, only looks surprised for a moment. Then an understanding look crosses her mismatched eyes, and she begins to usher her daughter back to bed. "Gaurdian's, darling. Guardian's keep us safe."

"What's a Guardian?" questions the mare, as she walks into her bedroom. The gentle glow of her nightlight keeps her from tripping over anything as she makes her way to the bed, clambering up onto the mattress and under the heavy blanket.

Her mother smiles, and the look is soft and gentle and reassuring. "A Guardian is a chosen pony, charged with protecting all of Equestria. They are willing to give their life if it means keeping little fillies like you safe."

"Really?" asks Dinky, and it's almost like she's begging for more. To learn a deeper story than she's heard in the past, to hear more about her mother's journeys as a youg mare. When she fought dragons

stood strong beside the two grande Princesses

aided the bearers of the Elements of Harmony

rose above everything that was thrown against her.

Derpy Hooves smiles again, leaning down to press a kiss to her daughters forehead. "Hush, Dinky, darling. It's time for sleep."

And will never be time for a longer story, or anything but blessings about how the Guardian will save Equestria. Derpy will never talk about how the Guardian of Equestria is given no honour

kept around only as long as it has a use

and then thrown away as soon as that use has been outlived, as soon as someone better has come around

the moment that they are no longer able to protect. Those are not stories that her child needs to hear, so they are not stories that Derpy will tell.


	69. Once Upon A Time

_A/N: Okay, do you guys want some more on this subject? Or not really?_

* * *

_Once, there were beautiful princesses. They were the rulers of a grand kingdom called Equestria. Their followers loved them very, very much. They thought them kind and wise, wonderful princesses indeed. Most of them would do anything for the commanders of night and day, or so they thought._

_One day though, an evil stallion stormed the princess's castle. His name was Night, King of the Shadows, and he was very powerful. Even though they loved their princesses, the soldiers were so frightened that they laid their swords down and bowed before this terrible man._

_Night took the good princesses hostage and used his powers to cast a never ending shadow upon the land! Monsters popped up everywhere! Huge boars and savage wolves and creatures that were neither bird nor snake! These beasts were everywhere - and no one could stop them._

_One day though, a hero stepped out of the shadows. They say that she had hair just like the sun and eyes as piercing as a hawk. A pony as brave as the princess was beautiful. Strong too, enough so that she could fell one of the bird-snakes with a single swipe of her legendary sword! That a kick could bring down even the most heavily armored foe!_

_This hero, oh, she was grand! The entire fate of Equestria rested on her shoulders, but she didn't fall once! Through mazes and temples, she went. Fighting demons summoned from the shadows, searching for the lost princesess and the key to returning their realm to normal._

_On this brave hero went, into the very shadows themselves. Eventually, she collected the shards of the sacred mirror that would lead her into the Shadow Realm, gathered enough magic to open the portal._

_I will not let my kingdom fall, the hero shouted! Then she drew her sword and dipped her head to Night - because a true warrior respects even the lowest of scum. It was a battle the likes of Equestria had never seen before! Every step she took, the hero forced Night back. _

_Slash! _

_Slash! _

_Swipe! _

_Then, with a triumphant cry, she plunged her sword into the King of Shadows chest!_

_The princesses ran towards their hero just as she slayed the villian, and the one as bright as morning wrapped her arms around her neck and burrowed her face in her shoulder. The hero told her that it was alright, that everything would be fine, and then they moved swiftly off to the castle._

_When they returned to the kingdom, a great feast was held in the heroes honor! In return for saving her kingdom, the princess of dawn offered the hero a home in the castle!_

_They lived together, happy, forever more - _and the former alicorn snorted at her friends words, because they are mostly lies and say nothing of the true horrors that she, as a Guardian, once faced.


End file.
